Founders Of The Old Republic
by Edgar Urirel Soto Lara
Summary: This is the story of the first galactic republic. It is based on Star Wars, althoug I could not find many references about the beginings of the jedi, and the republic. The names are not so well stablished and may be wrong.


He worked diligently on his bench, like he had done for twenty years now. Like he would do, until he was dead or at least until the government decided to let him leave. It was not so much the work that bothered him, it was mostly the why he was doing it. He was a Jedi. One who sold out his believes, or at least most of them. He wanted to live in peace. But the price, was it too much? He could not tell, he had no guidance, he was left alone. The emperor ordered the Jedi to be exiled and arrested, and in some cases killed. But the general had protected him and his padawan wans. It was his practical skills as a weapons master. He had recognized that and his fear of death and so he worked on the love of his life, light sabers. But they were gifts, to the general high ranking commanders and friends. The one he worked on now was meant for a governor. Lots of people built light sabers but the Jedi's were unequaled, and the general thought his were exceptional.

He felt her come in. Silent as always with an intriguing thought, question or comment. She was nearly eighteen, a lovely young lady whose brilliant mind made her touch the force in new and wonderful ways. Ways in which her master had never dreamt. She was a fourth generation Jedi who had come to him in secret to learn the ways of the force. He was not a great teacher, but he was all there was in this corner of the galaxy and parents, some of whom had to find a hiding place where it was inconvenient to train, had to trust on his mediocre ways.

"Yes?" he asked knowing full well she had not come in vain.

" Master," she said in a sweet voice full of humility. "As you know, I went to get your supplies today. I met with a few legionnaires, there is news which they claim came from reliable sources. They said that king Viz Badu, is headed this way. He has forty legions at his command."

The empire was going through a civil war. There had been no descendant to the throne, so generals, and royal family members were fighting for the privilege. Viz Badu, king of Curasant, and the general, Hie Adi Corzu, were top contenders.

"I suppose," Master Qua Gon Pong said in his thick voice. "That the clash was inevitable. But only forty legions. That seems… inadequate. What had the legionnaires worried enough to talk to you?"

She wondered how to say it and found no easy way. She was not sure how he would react so she just said it. "JedI Master Ulimos Ni has joined up with them."

That sent shockwaves through his system. Ulimos Ni was a supreme fighter and quite literally unmatched. But the most disturbing and shocking news were that she had joined Viz Badu. Viz Badu had put a price on many Jedi's head and had worked for the old emperor. There was no way this could be true. Unless, Viz Badu had apologized to master Ulimos. That in itself, was just as farfetched.

"Bring the others, we must decide what to do.

She went through the rooms in the keep where they all lived as best they could. It was not a Jedi temple but it served well. Her name was Kir Utavi eighteen years old and minutes from becoming a Jedi, though she did not know. The few padawan in the planet allowed to fallow the ways of the force, thanks to master Qui Gon, were here. She found the first of them in the common room. He was a tall dark haired wookie, only twelve years old and as tall as her. His name was Kraww, his parents had come in a ship, ready to fight for General Hie, Qui Gon had sensed their son's potential and convinced them to let him study. He gave a friendly growl as he broke his meditation and fallowed her. The twins, Fi and Vi Adi Bundai were on the garden sparring with there light sabers. The two girls were fifteen years old, natives of Cerea, but not this town. They both looked at her and smiled.

"Kir, what brings you to the outside world?" Vi asked, teasing her about the way she would spent hours in the library and would only go to town for the master's sake.

"The master needs us," she said not quite ignoring them but not being able to find a rebuttal. Have you seen Anam?"

"Not since breakfast. I think he may be on his room again." Fi answered.

Anam was the newest member of the keep. He was zabrak boy, born on this planet and orphan. He was brought by the general here. No one in the keep knew his real age, but the way he acted put him at the same age as the wookie. He seldom talked and was never, seen around for too long, unless they were practicing their Jedi disciplines.

"I'll fetch him, you guys go meet the master."

When they entered all eyes fell on her. She was fallowed by Anam, who as always looked nervous. She wondered for only a few seconds, then she saw it. Glinting in the light of the room in Qui Gon's hand. She felt her heart beat faster and her emotions heightened. It was the happiest moment of her life.

"Come," he said. "You've earned this." More then I ever will he thought, but did not say.

She could hardly walk, and she was surprised that she made it there without stumbling. She fell to her right knee knowing exactly what to do. As she felt the blade on her shoulders, she was almost unable to contain her triumphant shouts of joy.

"You are now a Jedi Knight, you are to uphold the peace of the universe and protect the innocent. May the force be with you." he said. She rose and with open hands took the Jedi sword. It was heavy compared to a light saber, and almost useless in battle, but it was a symbol of her skills. It was a symbol of the force and her understanding of it. But most importantly it was the rite of passage that she had sought her entire life. There was a sheer, even Anam was happy for her and they gave her congratulations. The room was big enough for twenty and had often seemed big for their tiny group, but now it did not seem big enough. Qui Gon, reluctantly, put a stop to the celebration and brought them up to date.


End file.
